


Игрушки для взрослых

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Series: Не последний раз [4]
Category: Point Break (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Relationships: Bodhi/Johnny Utah
Series: Не последний раз [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797004
Kudos: 2





	Игрушки для взрослых

Бодхи быстро разделся под взглядом Юты, словно опасался передумать и забрать назад данное им согласие. Джонни наблюдал за ним, с привычным удовольствием отмечая широкие, натренированные мышцы, заработанные естественными нагрузками, проступающие под загорелой кожей при движениях. Сильные руки, с грубой кожей на ладонях, при взгляде на которые собственное тело приятно ныло в воспоминаниях о каждом прикосновении. Жилистые, подтянутые ноги, слегка проступающие линии пресса на животе, широкая грудина и спина. Просто ходячая иллюстрация, что общение с природой могло сделать человека совершенным.

Полностью раздевшись, Бодхи, игнорируя взгляд, лег животом на широкую кровать очередного номера в мотеле. Придвинувшись к нему, Юта положил обе руки на голую спину. Он принялся немного нервно гладить широкие плечи Бодхи, размашистыми движениями растирая загорелую спину и стараясь расслабить его перед предстоящим действием. Надолго выдержки Юте не хватило — он переместил ладони на ягодицы, принявшись массировать упругую кожу.

— Давай уже, — с наигранным неудовольствием, за которым все еще крылись сомнения, попросил Бодхи, немного приподнимаясь на коленях и одновременно толкнув локтем тюбик лубриканта, лежавший между ними. Послушавшись, Юта взял флакон и выдавил на руку небольшое количество силиконовой смазки. Чистой ладонью он слабо хлопнул Бодхисаттву по пояснице, укладывая обратно на простыни, чтобы все тело было расслаблено. Медленными, привычными движениями Юта надавил пальцами на тугие мышцы ануса, распределяя лубрикант и неглубоко проникая внутрь, наслаждаясь ощущением тесноты и жара. Стараясь не увлекаться (возбуждение уже стремительно расползалось по собственному телу), он убрал руку и потянулся к «предмету».

Занимаясь любовью, они испробовали множество разных практик, но в дело всегда шли попавшиеся под руку вещи, вроде ремня от джинсов, Ютиных наручников или галстуков. В этот раз Джонни решил, что они могут попробовать кое-что еще, что поможет сделать секс более ярким. После значительного времени, проведенного порознь, он без особого неудовольствия мог ждать, пока Бодхи подготавливает его, растягивая пальцами, чтобы потом не осторожничать, вводя член вовнутрь. С Бодхисаттавой такое не проходило — вся сдержанность разлеталась вдребезги, стоило ему оказаться в пассивной роли. Поэтому Юта, коме привычного большого тюбика смазки, принес из магазина игрушек для взрослых анальный плаг из темно-синего латекса конусообразной формы. «Идеален для подготовки к другим предметам», — сообщила тогда миловидная девушка за кассой смущенному Юте, старавшемуся не представлять, как он будет его использовать. Сейчас воображение и не требовалось — все происходило на самом деле и имело возможность стать одной из самых ярких эротических сцен за прошедшее время.

Быстро распределив лубрикант по пробке, приятной на ощупь, Юта прижал кончик к блестящим от смазки мышцам. Бодхи вздрогнул всем телом и еще шире развел ноги; лопатки на спине проступили сильнее, говоря о напряжении мышц. Стараясь не двигать рукой, Юта лег рядом, запоздало отметив, что его футболка и шорты не совсем то, к чему бы хотелось прижиматься Бодхи в этом процессе. Приподнявшись на локте, чтобы лучше видеть, Джонни максимально медленно толкнул кончик внутрь, покачивая кистью и делая полукруговые, ввинчивающиеся движения. Бодхи явственно дышал глубже и тяжелее, пока плаг немного погружался и возвращался назад, имитируя покачивания бедрами. Завороженно наблюдая и чувствуя, как игрушка легко растягивает сфинктер, по смазке проскальзывая в отверстие, и разглаживает натяжением сморщенную кожу вокруг, Юта бездумно потерся лицом о горячее плечо любовника.

— Много еще? — с плохо скрываемой дрожью в голосе спросил Бодхи, будто это прикосновение вывело его из оцепенения.

— Больше половины, — отозвался Юта, сильнее толкнув пробку. Собравшийся что-то ответить в этот момент,Бодхи застонал в голос и тут же уткнулся лицом в простыни. — Тебя это смущает?

— Какого хрена ты выбрал такой большой?

— Он чуть больше в диаметре, чем мой член, — хмыкнул Юта, вспомнив, как примерялся, выбирая игрушку, — тебе же ведь нравится, когда я растраханный?..

В этот раз Бодхи предпочел промолчать, потому что Джонни полностью вытащил пробку и быстро выдавил из тюбика с лубрикантом еще смазки прямо на не успевшую рефлекторно закрыться дырочку. Снова надавив на нее концом плага, Юта легко втолкнул игрушку до самого широкого места конуса, вызвав приглушенный скулеж. Не спеша вводить ее полностью, он медленно поворачивал пробку, смотрел, как плотно мышцы обхватывают темную гладкую поверхность, и совершал лёгкие покачивающие движения, раздрачивая вход.

— Ну, как? — Юта все-таки втолкнул ее до ограничителя, давая сфинктеру судорожно сократиться и обхватить довольно узкий перешеек перед широким и плоским ограничителем, — нравится?

— Пиздец, — лаконично отозвался Бодхи.

— Попробуй вытолкнуть, — попросил Юта, наблюдая, как он послушно пытается сильнее расслабить мышцы, чтобы избавиться от мешающего предмета, проверяя насколько хорошо плаг держится внутри. — А теперь сожми.

В тот момент, когда он сжался вокруг узкой «шеи» игрушки, Джонни надавил на нее, немного сдвигая расположение и вызывая очередной приглушенный стон. Он навалился сверху на любовника, двигая кистью, поворачивая и смещая пробку, давящую на гладкие стенки.

— Я буду трахать тебя, пока ты сможешь стоять на четвереньках, — быстро произнес он, прижимаясь лбом к влажному от пота виску Бодхи, — пока не запросишь у меня пощады. А днем, потому что утром мой член будет все еще в твоей разъебанной до предела заднице, ты только и сможешь, что лежать на животе, не в силах даже свести ноги.

Закончив эту тираду, Юта, дурея от собственной распущенности, отстранился от Бодхи и сел, избегая желания потрогать его еще. Бодхисаттва перевернулся на бок, мазнув по Джонни плывущим, неосмысленным взглядом и, избегая прижиматься бедрами к кровати, с трудом встал на ноги, сморщившись от перемещения пробки внутри:

— Ради этого я готов на любые игрушки.

Юта усмехнулся, рефлекторно облизываясь, оказавшись на одном уровне с напряжённым членом. Его самого хватило меньше, чем на пять минут с этой штукой в заднице, прежде чем Джонни плюнул на все опыты. Время, которое Бодхи должен будет держать игрушку внутри, они не оговорили, поэтому Юта предвкушал, что первым зрелищем перед охуительным сексом будет дрочащий себе Бодхи, дошедший до крайней степени возбуждения.


End file.
